


Family Doesn't End in Blood

by LostGirl13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl13/pseuds/LostGirl13
Summary: The last thing Scarlette Belle Graves expected was to be left alone, not sure of where she is, and in the rain. She did know that she needed help and when a man named Bobby Singer offers help she doesn't hesitate. She hopes that he'll be able to find her father, but she has this gut feeling that her father is already dead.





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first Supernatural fic and I'm still not entirely sure as to where its going to end up, but hopefully some of you out there like it! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, please don't be shy!

How did I end up here? How did I find myself standing here, in the middle of a deserted parking lot, soaked to the skin? Why had I watched the red glare of tail lights running away from me into the night? Alone. I never saw my day turning out this way; after all I was just a young girl. I was supposed to be home, safe and warm, but my father seemed to have different plans. I looked at my surroundings, taking in the few lamp posts that there were. I had no sense of time or how long I had been standing here. My body shook violently as I turned to face a brightly lit building in the distance. Help.

I forced my feet forward, my shoes squelching with each step. The closer I came to the building, my brain registers that it is a gas station. There weren’t very many cars there either, meaning it had to be late into the night. Standing there looking around, I hear a gruff voice calling to me,

“Hey, are you okay?” I blinked at the form that was coming towards me. It was a man in a trucker’s cap, my body shook again. He was soon next to me, inspecting my face as I looked up at him.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” I shook my head and looked behind me at the parking lot that I had been left in. The older man placed his hands on my shoulders to grab my attention.

“What’s your name?” I opened my mouth to try to speak, but my voice simply cracked. The man quickly pulled off his coat, wrapping it around me before picking me up and carrying me back to his car. Placing me in the backseat, he pulled a blanket from the floor, tucking it around me. As he slid into the drivers’ seat, he began talking on a cellphone.

“Hey John, it’s me. I’ve ran into a little issue on the way back. Go ahead and let yourselves into the house, I’ll be there soon.” He hung up as he looked back at me, before cranking the heat in the car. There was soft music playing on the radio as we made our way to wherever we were going. My eyelids felt heavy as the tremors of cold ceased the warmer I became. I fell asleep in minutes, finally feeling safe and warm.

There were more quiet voices as I awoke in a new place, wrapped in more blankets. My soaked clothes missing from my body to be replaced by a large shirt and shorts with the drawstring tied as tight as it could be. Sitting up, I looked around the room. Books lined the walls in stacks of various heights and a large desk in a side room through some double doors. The voices drifted to me through another doorway,

“You just found her in a parking lot?”

“Yeah, she was shaking so violently. I don’t know how long she was out there by herself for her to have been shivering like that. I can’t even begin to imagine why she was by herself for that matter.”

“Did you get a name?”

“She tried to speak, but it was like she couldn’t form words. Maybe she’ll be able to give us one when she wakes up. She seems to be somewhere between the boys’ age.”

“Bobby, what are you planning to do exactly?”

“I’ll call the police in the morning and see what I can find out. Until we find out what happened, I’ll keep her here.” There was a silence for a moment. I hear the ceiling above me creak with what sounded like small footsteps.

“Are you still okay with watching the boys while I go on this hunt? I can take them with me if I need to.”

“No, no it’s fine. It might be good for her to have company with kids around her age, instead of just an old man.” Chairs scraped against the floor as the men got up to make their way to the room where I was. A man I hadn’t met before walked through first and noticed I was awake.

“Bobby, she’s awake.”

Bobby walked into the room looking down at me. He sat down gently on the couch near my feet as the other man perched on the coffee table. I heard the footsteps above me again causing me to look up at the ceiling.

“Don’t worry, it’s just my boys.” The man on the coffee table caught my attention. His voice was gruff, but he had warm brown eyes. I cocked my head to the side as I stared at him. 

“Can you tell us your name, sweetheart?” Bobby’s voice turned my attention back to him. I tried to speak, but my voice cracked. Clearing my throat, I tried again,

“Sc – scarlette.” My voice was small, but I managed to speak just loud enough for them to hear me.

“Do you have a last name Scarlette?”

“Graves. My name is Scarlette Belle Graves.” My voice became stronger the more I used it. I looked between the two men as they glanced at each other. The man on the coffee table spoke up first.

“Scarlette, my name is John Winchester. Can you tell me why you were by yourself out in the rain?” I tucked my head down to stare at my lap. I didn’t know what to tell them. I didn’t even understand why my father left me in the parking lot.

“I don’t know. My daddy just left me there.” My breathing started to become erratic, my chest heaving and tears began welling in my eyes. I hadn’t cried yet. I’ve always been told strong little girls don’t cry. I wiped my eyes roughly, getting angry with myself.

“Hey, easy, easy. Just breathe Scarlette, it’s okay. Did your daddy say he was coming back?” I shook my head as I attempted to take slow breaths. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. 

“Daddy was acting funny, he gets that way sometimes. He told me that I would be safer without him and he – he pulled into the parking lot. He dragged me out of the c – car. I was too scared to say anything.” My voice shook more as tears threatened to fall. I couldn’t cry. Strong girls don’t cry.

“Do you have a mommy, Scarlette?”

“Daddy says mommy died when I was two.” John and Bobby shared another look between the two of them.

“How old are you now?”

“I’m twelve, almost thirteen. What’s going to happen now?” 

“For now, you’re going to stay here and we’ll see what we can find out about your daddy in the morning. Are you hungry?”

I nodded when there was a creak on the stairs causing me to turn around swiftly. My eyes found two boys standing there with wide eyes at being caught. I heard John sigh, softly. 

“Sam, Dean, come on over boys.” The two of them shuffled over to stand near their father. John cleared his throat as he introduced them to me, pointing out that the younger one was Sam, and the older one was Dean.

“Boys, this is Scarlette. Your uncle Bobby is going to be helping find her dad. I want you to help look out for her while I’m gone.” Dean spoke up first,

“No problem, dad.” The man named John stood up quickly. 

“I hate to just run and leave you, Bobby, but I’ve got to head out if I’m going to make it in time.”

“It’s not a problem, just be safe John those things can be nasty pieces of work.”

John nodded before he headed out the front door. My eyes were trained on the two boys, darting between the two of them curiously. My dad didn’t like me hanging around boys and I had certainly never had friends. We moved around too often so I was constantly shut off from the rest of the world. My head was still cocked to the side when the man named Bobby caught my attention.

“Can you tell me what you want to eat, Scarlette?” I looked at the man in front of me, cocking my head to the side. 

“What do you mean?”

“I need you to tell me what it is you will eat so I can make it.” Bobby’s forehead wrinkled in slight confusion.

“Daddy never gives me a choice; I always just eat whatever he gives me.” I state in a very matter of fact tone, but Bobby simply nodded before leaving the room, going back to the kitchen. My eyes turned back to the boys, who were watching me. The younger one opened his mouth first,

“Are you okay?” His large golden eyes held concern, but how he was holding himself conveyed just how wary he was. I didn’t have a chance to speak before his older brother nudged him.

“C’mon Sammy, don’t ask stupid questions, she’s probably scared.” A blush crossed over Sam’s face as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Fine, I’ll just go help uncle Bobby.” The younger boy walked away quickly leaving the two of us alone. I fidgeted a little, still wrapped in blankets.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” Dean gestured to the seat near my feet. 

“Sure.” My voice was soft and small as I pulled my feet a little closer to my body to make room for him, but also because I was actually growing a little more nervous. Daddy always says be wary of strangers.

“Your name’s Scarlette, right?” 

“Yes, and yours is Dean?”

“Yep, exactly. Can I ask you what happened?” His voice was probing for answers as his eyes wandered over her face.

“You mean you didn’t hear?” I kept my voice calm and I seemed to catch him off guard just a little bit. His eyes widened for a split second as he held his breath. The expression on his face was gone as quickly as it had appeared as it became a calm mask.

“I suppose I did.”

The two of us sat quietly, staring each other down. He seemed surprised that I was as smart as I am. Dean moved to open his mouth once more when Bobby called to us from the kitchen. Dean stood up quickly and I tried to follow suit, but I quickly became entangled in my many blankets. I would have fallen on my face had I not clutched my fingers on Dean’s shoulders.

“Hey, easy there.” Dean turned and grabbed my waist gently to make sure I was steady.

“S – sorry, the blankets. . .” My voice stuttered as I realized that I was still clinging to him. I let go of him quickly once I was completely free and we made our way to the kitchen, keeping a safe distance. 

“Take a seat, you two. Soup’s on.”

I quickly took my seat, recognizing an order when I heard one and waited patiently, quietly. A plate was placed in front of me, but I still waited. Once Bobby was seated at the head of the table, I gazed at him, but I could hear the boys already eating. How could they be so disrespectful?

“Scarlette is something wrong with the food?”

“I’m sorry; I was waiting for you to tell me that I was allowed to begin. Daddy always told me to wait.” I knew my face was emotionless, my voice was flat as I spoke, clear and concise.

“Well, darlin’ you don’t have to worry about that here, okay? Now, go ahead.” He nodded toward my plate and I began to eat slowly. Daddy always said savor what you can, you never know when you’ll get your next meal. By the time I was halfway through, Sam and Dean were already halfway through their seconds. As dinner went on Bobby spoke up,

“Can you tell me anything about your dad?” I felt myself hesitate, daddy always said to be careful when people start asking too many questions.

“Like what?”

“What does he look like?” Bobby’s face gave nothing away when I searched it over. The man was good at hiding his emotions.

“He’s tall and has short cut brown hair.” I kept my answer, giving just a simple general description and I began playing with what was left of my food.

“What did he do for a living?”

“I’m not sure, we move around a lot.” My eyes glanced around the table as a knowing look passed over Bobby’s scruffy face.

“Scarlette, how was your dad acting when he left you alone?”

My heart stuttered, how am I supposed to answer this question. I’m not even sure of what I remember, it all happened so quickly. I took a drink of my water to give me a little time to come up with an answer, make my thoughts a little more cohesive.

“Just start from the beginning and be sure to tell the truth. I can’t help unless I have the truth.” Bobby kept steady eyes on me as I sat my cup back on the table.

“Daddy, leaves me alone a lot. Sometimes for days, but he always leaves me with whatever money he can and – and he always comes back. He comes homes hurt a lot too. . .”

“Did he come home hurt this time?”

“I didn’t think he was, but some of the time he’ll already be patched up. When he came back this time, he just told me to get in the car and not to ask questions. He acted like he was in pain and he kept grabbing at his shoulder. While we were driving he kept looking around and messing up his hair. He found the parking lot and he told me that it wasn’t safe for me to be with him anymore. Told me that he wasn’t safe anymore.” I let my voice trail off as my body began to tremble.

“Okay, okay I think I understand. You don’t have to tell me anymore, stay calm.” I nodded as I took another drink of my water. I felt the boys’ eyes on me, watching my every move.

“Are you calm again?” Bobby arched his eyebrow and I nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Are you finished eating or are you still hungry?”

“I’m okay.” I began to get out of my chair to put my plate away in the sink when Bobby stopped me.

“Here, I’m going to take you upstairs and get you settled into a room. Boys, will you start cleaning stuff up?”

The boys nodded and began their duties as Bobby motioned for me to follow him. As we went up the steps I began looking around at the walls a little more. There were quite a few knick-knacks hanging up, but not very many pictures. Bobby led me into a semi small room with pale blue walls; one of them had a gun perched on a gun rack next to the door. The bed had white blankets and looked very soft.

“This will be your room for as long as it needs to be, we’ll go into town tomorrow and see if we can’t find you some clothes of your own. Now, my room is down at the hall at the very end and the boys are staying in the room across from yours. C’mon I’ll show you where the bathroom is.”  
I followed him back into the hallway and we walked about two doors down when we came to a smallish bathroom. I breathed a slight sigh of relief when I realized that it was bigger than a motel bathroom.

“I think that’s it. I don’t really have a television so I hope you don’t mind that.” I shook my head, turning my body towards him slightly.

“Daddy didn’t like television.” Bobby nodded before leading me back down the hallway.

“Do you want to take a bath or anything?”

“I’m fine; do you have anything I can read?” Bobby looked at me a smidge shocked before he motioned for me to follow him once more. When we made it back downstairs he took me through the double doors into the room with the big desk.

“I have a large collection of stuff that is suitable for you to read, but they’re scattered throughout the room. I would prefer it if you would let me find you a new one whenever you finish one.” I cocked my head to the side as I tried to peer at some of the closer books’ spines.

“Why?”

“Because a lot of these books are very old and fragile.” I stood straight once more as I gazed up at him, my eyes blinking. I nodded so that he knew that I understood. He moved behind the desk and began flicking his eyes over the shelves. He took one from the top and brought it over to me.

“I hope you don’t have a preference of what you read.”

“Anything I can get my hands on practically.” We walked back into the living room where I quickly curled up on the couch next to a lamp. 

“I’m going to help Sam and Dean finish up in the kitchen. If you need anything come and find me.”  
He left me alone with the book in my hands, which sounded very interesting. I never expected a man that looked like Bobby to have a book about knights and princesses, however. It wasn’t long before I heard whispers coming from the kitchen. They were quiet, but I could make then out if I didn’t breathe too heavily.

“So, do you think her dad was a hunter, Uncle Bobby?”

“It sounds that way, but I’m not sure if she knows exactly what a hunter is.” There was the clinking of plates being put away and it was quiet for a minute.

“I don’t want you boys saying anything about hunting to Scarlette. If her dad was a hunter, there had to be a reason for him not telling her anything.”

“Bobby, how long do you think you’ll keep her here?”

“I’m not sure, Dean. Depends on what I can find out about what happened to her dad. For now though, she’ll be here with us.” It was quiet again and I could tell they were done discussing it. What on earth is a hunter? How did that make things unsafe for daddy? Obviously from the context they didn’t mean the generic type of hunter that hunted wild animals. I shook my head before turning back to the book in my hands.


	2. What's A Hunter?

Bobby knocked on my door the next day to wake me up, but I didn't sleep last night. I still felt wide awake, even now. The house had creaked all night long, which was much different from staying in a one story motel. I was sat down next to Dean a the table as Bobby loaded all of our plates with food. It smelled amazing and look a lot better than some of the gas station food daddy would give me. Sam walked into the room after a few minutes with a phone in his hand.

"Here uncle Bobby, it's dad." Bobby took the phone and gestured at the three of us before walking out of the room. When Sam and Dean began eating, I immediately followed suit. I chewed on a piece of bacon softly and slowly as I remembered that there was no reason to inhale my food. It was strange to not have to rush about. Daddy usually made me wrap it up and eat quickly in the car unless we were staying in one place for a while. I glanced at the boys occasionally, but never long enough for them to catch me.

"Is there something wrong? You keep staring at us." Oops. Maybe I wasn't as careful as I had thought. I shook my head and shot out my reply.

"No, nothing's wrong." Dean gazed at me as he chewed, while Sam glanced between the two of us. I didn't let my eyes leave Dean's for even a second in fear of showing weakness. Graves' weren't weak. Bobby walked back into the room hurriedly. 

"Dean, that's enough. We have to go meet up with your dad. You and Sam go upstairs and grab your backpacks, we should be back later, but just in case." Before Bobby could get my name out of his mouth, I had already eaten as much as I could before waiting for him to tell me where my own bag was. I felt the boys' eyes on me as they walked from the kitchen.

"Scarlette, I've got your bag in my office, I'll grab it for you. Go get your shoes on." I nodded before running into the living room, where I found my sneakers still laying by the couch. 

The boys were both downstairs before I finished tying my laces and Bobby was waiting for us by the door. He ushered us into a beat up car, which I had my reservations about. Surely this thing was on it's last life. Sam and Dean seemed to have no qualms about crawling in so I followed suit. The engine roared to life, nearly shaking the entire frame. Bobby wasted no time before making his way down the road. I nestled into the back seat inbetween the two boys. I glanced at the both of them, both of their heads looking out their respective windows. I sighed softly and stared straight ahead. 

 

The car ride was long and I'm certain I fell asleep a few times. Sam kept fidgeting next to me, which made me wonder if he was used to long car rides or if he was more comfortable being left behind. As he readjusted himself in his seat one more time, I realize that it's the latter. Bobby's phone begins to ring and he answers it without letting it ring for very long.

"What have you got, John?" It was silent as I tried to listen to the faint voice coming from the other end of Bobby's phone. Dean's breathing shallowed out as he did the same. It was no use though because soon Bobby hung up. I let my breath out before settling back in.

"We're almost there, guys. Sam, quit fidgeting." Sam stilled next to me as I heard Dean laugh softly underneath his breath.

"I can't help it uncle Bobby, I'm bored."

Bobby didn't reply, just kind of rolled his eyes a little. It wasn't long after that, that we were pulling into a motel. To my surprise it was one that daddy and I stayed in a few nights ago. Maybe someone at the desk has seen him since then. Could that be why Bobby was called? Bobby pulls into a parking space next to a long black car. I felt my mouth gape a little, she was beautiful. 

"That's dad's car. It's a '67 Chevy Impala." Dean's voice was filled with pride as he caught me staring at the car. I turned to him and then back to the car. 

"She's beautfiul." 

"Come on you three, we don't have all day." Bobby's voice cut into our conversation as he motioned us along. He knocked on the door. It took a few minutes for the door to actually be opened. The three of us were pushed inside before Bobby followed and the door was promptly locked again. John ushered me to a chair and gently pushed me down.

"Scarlette, I need you to tell me what you can about your dad."

"Did you find him?" My eyes darted between the two men. John looked at Bobby, who looked a little apprehensive

"Sort of. Listen, can you tell me again if your dad was injured in any way?"

"I didn't see anything wrong, but daddy was usually good about hiding it. He was holding his shoulder a lot. Is daddy okay?" John looked at his hands before he sat back once more.

"Here, why don't you go over and sit with the boys. I need to talk with Bobby for a second."

I moved over to sit next to Sam as John led Bobby back out the door. I sighed, there was something they weren't telling me. I stood back up and began to move closer to the door, when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I followed the line of my arm to find Dean on the other end.

"Let go." I tried to tug my hand away, but Dean wasn't letting up.

"If they want you to know, then they'll tell you. Just be patient."

"As if you've never eavesdropped on a conversation. They know something about my daddy that they're not telling me, and I intend on finding out what it is. Now, will you kindly let me go before I have to make you do so?" I stared Dean down, but he didn't seem to be in any hurry to release my wrist. I rolled my eyes before gathering the leverage I needed. I twisted my wrist in his hand before gripping his with mine. I pivoted around so my back was to his front before flipping him over my shoulder and onto his back. He landed with a thud, and I was free. I was staring down at him when the room door burst open. 

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Dean propped himself up on his elbows as we stared at Bobby and his father, but we said nothing. John and Bobby turned to Sam.

"Dean tried to stop her from eavesdropping, and she flipped him. It was awesome." Sam smiled at me before smirking down at Dean, who rolled his eyes and crawled off the floor. I stepped away from him and kept my eyes on the carpet, waiting for the tongue lashing I would surely receive. One of the older men cleared their throats causing me to look up. John looked at his oldest son before opening his mouth,

"Scarlette, did your dad teach you self defense?"

"Yes, sir. He said it was important since he had to leave me alone a lot." It was quiet as John and Bobby looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. John motioned for me to follow him back over to the small dining table in the room. 

"Sit down." John walked away as I sat in the plastic seat, my eyes following his every move. He began digging through a green, canvas duffle, but hid whatever he picked out from view. My body stiffened as he moved back toward me, the gun now in full view. I let my eyes dart around the room, Bobby and the boys were lurking in the background. My only way out of this room would be the door behind me and I wasn't sure if I would make it. I shifted in my seat so my feet were touching the floor. 

"John, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at her."

"I see it, Bobby." John held his hands up, the gun going up too, before he continued, "It's okay, Scarlette, I'm not going to hurt you." 

He placed the gun on the table, followed by a set of tools, slowly before sliding into the seat across from me. My eyes flicked between the gun and up to John's face. He kept his hands in view and gestured to the gun. 

"Did your dad teach you anything about guns, Scarlette?" I nodded and flicked my eyes over to Bobby, who was watching me closely.

"Can you tell me what kind of gun this is?" I peered a little closer at the weapon, leaning in slightly.

"It's a steel frame Smith and Wesson, nine milimeter, model five-five-nine, sir." 

"Do you know how to take it apart?"

I didn't answer, instead I picked up the gun and began to field strip it. It didn't escape my notice that there were no rounds in the clip. I was done quickly and leaned back in my seat. Bobby had moved closer at this point. I looked between them both confused as to what they were doing. Didn't everybody know about guns?

"Put it back together." I jumped to attention and began to put it back together in record time. Once I was done Sam and Dean had moved closer as well, gathered around their father. John and Bobby looked at each other for a long moment. I sighed softly and crossed my arms.

"Can you please explain to me what the big deal is?"

"The big deal is that you can identify, strip, and dress a handgun and you're only twelve."

"Daddy said that everyone should know how to handle guns."

"He was right, but not everyone does." John swept up the gun and the tools, handing them to Dean to put away. 

"Bobby, we have to tell her."

"She's just a kid."

"A kid that knows how to handle a nine mil." Bobby rubbed his face roughly before signaling the go ahead. 

"Scarlette, we found your dad."

"Where is he?" I perked up in my seat at the news.

"He's gone, sweetie. . ." I stared up at him before slumping back down into my chair. I knew what gone meant. 

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Do you have any family?" 

"Not any more. Daddy was all I had." My throat was tight as I spoke and soon there was a cup of water placed in front of me. I lifted it shakily to take a small sip as Bobby pulled John off to the side. I felt two sets of eyes on me as I kept my gaze steady. They rejoined me, but this time Bobby sat down across from me.

"Scarlette, I'm going to give you a choice. We can take you to the police station and let them figure out what to do with you or you can come live with me and I can take care of you. I understand that you don't know us and you have no reason to trust us, but it's up to you." I stared at him and weighed my options. Daddy had explained to me the system I would be put in if anything happened to him. I never really understood why I needed to know, just like I never really understood why I would need to worry about him never coming back. Dean's question from last night echoed in my brain, 'do you think her dad was a hunter?' Hunter. 

"I have one question."

"What is it?"

"What's a hunter?"


	3. What Now?

The two older men stared at each other as they tried to figure out what to tell me. I sat back in my chair with my arms crossed as I waited for what I wanted to hear. Sam and Dean were quiet, their eyes on me. I refused to let my gaze break away. Bobby rubbed his scruff roughly as they both turned back to me.

"A hunter is someone who hunts down monsters and takes care of them." Bobby's eyes shifted as he spoke, John's gaze watching my facial expressions.

"What do you mean 'monsters'?" I uncrossed my arms as I leaned forwards on the table top. My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"What do you know about werewolves?" I felt my breath catch in my throat. Werewolves? This man couldn't be serious.

"I've read a couple of stories about them. Nothing ever showed that they could be real." Bobby nodded.

"Okay, so your dad never told you anything about werewolves?"

"Daddy didn't like me even reading about anything remotely supernatural. He thought it would give me nightmares."

"Then how did you manage to get your hands on those stories?" I bit my lip as I shifted my gaze away from him.

"I used to sneak out of the hotel rooms we stayed in and find the public libraries. I liked to read and I was tired of the little kid books daddy was giving me." I huffed as I rolled my eyes slightly. It dawned on me after a moment that if werewolves were real, then that had to mean that everything else was real too.

"Does this mean ghosts, ghouls, and vampires are real?"

"Yeah, them and some other things that are less known."

"Wow. . ." I sat back in my chair as my mind began to race. Everything was real. But this also meant that my daddy had lied to me and that hurt. I felt tears prick my eyes and I clenched my fists. My body began to shake as my vision began to blur. I let my hair fall in front of my face as I looked down at my feet. He kept me in the dark for all my life. For the first time in a long while, the tears spilled over and fell down my face. I felt someone kneel in front of me and touch my knee gently. I jerked back slightly causing them to move back a bit.

"Scarlette, I'm going to need you to calm down." Bobby's gruff voice spoke softly as he reached up to push my hair out of my face. I tried not to jerk away again, but my body was still shaking lightly. I heard John shuffle the boys away from me across the room telling them to stay quiet. I looked up at Bobby and wiped at my cheeks roughly to make the tears go away. John sat a cup of water on the table next to Bobby to hand to me.

"Here, take a drink and try to calm down." I took the cup from him and sipped lightly. A few deep breaths later and I was no longer crying or shaking. Bobby still looked concerned as I finished off the glass of water. I looked between him and John trying to decide who would be the first one to tell me the truth.

"Do we know what happened to my daddy?" The two men exchanged a look as if trying to decide just how much more information I can take. It looked like John was about to prove me right.

"I found your daddy here at the hotel. The only reason I knew it was him was that the desk clerk has a soft heart. She was concerned about where you were and if you were okay." I nodded, the desk lady had been really nice to me.

"What happened to him?" John cleared his throat as he stared at the ceiling.

"It looked like he had been bitten by a werewolf. That's what I got from the bite on his shoulder. . .and the silver bullets in his gun."

"What does that mean?" My brows furrowed as I glanced at Bobby.

"Did your books ever mention a werewolf's weakness?"

"Silver bullets of course, but if daddy was changed then who killed him?"

"What you have to understand little one is that your dad - he wanted to protect you and any other people he had the potential of coming into contact with. He did what he felt was necessary." I kept quiet as I let John's words process. Daddy did this to himself. I wasn't entirely sure how to process this. When he left me in that parking lot I knew the chances of me seeing him again were slim to none. Now, however, with knowing that he intentionally took himself from me - for the safety of myself and others - I was angry again. I wanted nothing more than to kick, scream, and just run. I knocked the plastic cup off the table, sending it flying far from me. My breath began coming from my body erratically.

"Scarlette, I need you to stay ca -"

"No! This isn't fair!" I stood abruptly, my fist hitting the table. John and Bobby just watched me carefully as I began to pace.

"How could he do this? How could he just leave me so easily?" I felt an ache begin in my chest as the room began to spin. My body swayed as I turned, Bobby steadied me before sitting me back down.

"Your daddy made a difficult decision to keep you safe. He didn't want to leave you, little one. I believe that. Do you really believe your daddy would just leave you without reason?" Bobby's head was tilted slightly as he waited for me to answer. I shook my head as I looked into his eyes. They were steady and kind as they stared back at me. My body slowly released its tension as I deflated. Without thinking, I flung myself at Bobby and hid my face in the joining of his neck and shoulder. He pat my back as he held me, shushing me. After a few moments he gently pushed me away from him and inspected my face.

"Feel better?"

"A bit."

"Do you think you can hang out with Sam and Dean for a little while? I have to go help John take care of some things."

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Bobby nodded as he stood upright. He went to his bag and pulled out a book.

"Here, you can read this until we get back if you'd like. Or if you want to give it a shot, you can try the tv. I'm sure you three can find something to agree on." I took the book and clutched it to my chest. Bobby threw his bag over his shoulder as John turned to Dean.

"Look after your brother and Scarlette. We'll be back as soon as we're done." Dean nodded his head, but he looked as if he was biting the inside of his cheek. I, on the other hand, perched on one of the beds with the newly acquired book in my hand. Sammy automatically turned on the television and sat on the couch. I watched as Dean grabbed his coat.

 "Dean, where are you going? Dad said to stay here." Sam eyed his brother warily, if not nervously.

 

"I'm just going to the corner store down the street. I'll be right back. I'll even bring you a candy bar if you keep quiet about it." Sam rolled his eyes before glancing in my direction. I cast my eyes down at the first paragraph of the book, quickly.

 

"What about her? What if she says something?" That caused Dean to stop with his hand on the doorknob. Turning to me, he quirked an eyebrow. I shrugged before simply saying,

 

"I'll watch Sam for you." Dean smirked at his brother before walking out the door. I heard Sam scoff quietly.

 

"I don't need a damn babysitter." 

 

I kept my mouth shut and started reading. It was interestingly enough a book full of lore. I devoured page after page as time passed by, and when Dean walked back through the door I knew it had to have been at least an hour or more. I didn't even begin to question where he had actually been because he tossed a candy bar at Sam before sitting on the edge of the bed I was perched on. As long as he had some semi-truthful alibi it wasn't my place to be concerned. I felt him tap my knee, holding out another type of candy. 

 

"What's that for?" I felt my brows furrow as I looked at him.

 

"It's for watching Sammy while I went out." 

 

"I don't eat candy." Dean's eyes grew wide.

 

"What kind of kid doesn't eat  _candy_?" I shrugged before simply stating,

 

"The kind that isn't  _allowed_ to eat candy." I watched as emotions passed over Dean's face before he stood, sticking the candy bar into his backpack. He went to watch tv with Sam, leaving me to my reading. 

 

* * *

 

It wasn't very long after that the hotel door burst open, Bobby dragging John into the room. I hopped off the bed so he could lay him down as Dean grabbed up the first aid kit. 

 

"What happened?"

 

"Had a bit of a fight. Your dad's okay, just some bruised ribs." Bobby took the kit from Dean, who then moved to help prop his dad up. Bobby wrapped ace bandages around John's ribs tightly before they leaned him back against the pillows. John's face seemed to be in a permanent grimace. 

 

"Scarlette, can you grab two pain killers out of the bottle and grab a glass of water?" I rushed to do as I was asked as John tried to laugh.

 

"A bottle of whiskey would be better, Bobby." John's forehead was covered in sweat as he coughed lightly, pain crossing over his face.

 

"Well, I have pain killers and water so that's what you're getting." I handed the things over before retreating over to the couch to sit down. I watched as John swallowed the pills before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. After a moment or two it seemed he had passed out from exhaustion. Bobby looked at the three of us.

 

"Are you kids hungry?" Sam and Dean both nodded as I shrugged. 

 

"Alright, well I'll go see what I can scrounge up. No leaving the room. I'll be back soon." Bobby pulled his car keys out of his pocket before walking back out of the door. I picked up my book as Dean sat down next to me. Sam seemed to have grown bored of the television and sat at the table with some paper and a pencil. Dean's fingers began tapping on his knee, the television on, but he wasn't really watching. I cleared my throat hoping he would get the message to stop making noise, but it didn't seem to go through. I kept trying to focus, but the moment I read the same sentence four times I couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Would you please stop? You're making it hard to concentrate." Dean looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't think of the words. It didn't matter to me though, the tapping had stopped. I began to read again until Dean began speaking,

 

"You don't talk a lot do you?" I shrugged again, hoping he would get the hint to stop talking.

 

"So, you've never had candy." Guess not.

 

"No." Dean's brow furrowed.

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"Why?" I marked my place in my book before sitting it down. I obviously wasn't going to get anymore reading done.

 

"You're going to be living with Bobby. Sam and I stay with him any time dad is working around this area. I figured we should get to know each other." His argument made sense, but I was still a bit hesitant. However, I nodded giving him the go ahead to ask questions.

 

"What was your dad like?" I took a moment, trying to decide how best to answer his question.

 

"Daddy was a bit rough around the edges. He had a bad temper and he was a bit controlling, but he made sure I learned everything I needed to know. He taught me math and everything you would learn in school."

 

"Wait, so you've never been to school?"

 

"Nope."

 

"How did you make friends if you've never been to school?"

 

"I didn't. Daddy didn't trust people so I never interacted with any kids my age. He never wanted me to hang around boys either." Dean snorted.

 

"What kind of dad doesn't let you be around kids your own age?" I didn't understand why this stuff was so important to him; why everything was so surprising.

 

"I don't know, Dean. Daddy just never did. Like I said, I didn't particularly try to make him angry either."

 

"Why do you say that?" I rolled my eyes slightly as he cocked his head to the side.

 

"Daddy would punish me like every other kid got punished I suppose."

 

"Punish you? How?" I sighed, this conversation had taken a different turn and felt more like an interrogation.

 

"He would box me around the ears sometimes." Dean's face contorted as if he was trying to hold back an emotion.

 

"He hit you?"

 

"Yes, I just said that. I'm sure every dad does it." I was beginning to grow annoyed. Before he could open his mouth again the motel door opened.

 

"Alright kids, chow time. Come sit at the table." Dean stalked away from me as I moved slowly to join them. I still wasn't sure why he was so curious about how daddy would punish me. He was quiet as he ate. I ate about half my food before I couldn't eat anymore. 

 

"Can I be finished?" I glanced at Bobby as he looked at how much food I had left. 

 

"Are you sure you're done?" 

 

"Yes." Bobby nodded and I moved back over to the couch, picking up the book once more. After the boys had all finished eating, Sam was standing in front of me.

 

"Can I sit next to you and watch tv?" I nodded, expecting him to sit on the opposite end of the couch. His body sat right next to mine. As long as he was quiet I didn't care. I heard Dean's voice carry across the room.

 

"Bobby can I talk to you about something outside?" Bobby murmured in agreement as he followed the boy out the door. It was around ten minutes later when the door opened back up. I watched as Bobby moved to sit on the coffee table in front of me, taking the book from my hands.

 

"Scarlette, I need to talk to you about something."

 

"What is it?" My eyes flashed to where Dean was standing.

 

"I need to ask you a few questions about your Daddy." 

 

"Okay." Dean's questions were nothing now. I knew that this was more of an interrogation than anything.

 

"Did your dad ever get angry with you?" 

 

"Sometimes."

 

"Did he ever hurt you badly?" I gripped the edges of my shirt tightly.

 

"He would throw things sometimes. Other times he would box me and then there were times when he would grip my arms too tight." I swallowed hard as I avoided looking at Bobby.

 

"Why would he get angry with you?"

 

"I d - don't know. He would come back from somewhere just really mad and then he would tell me I had done something wrong, but I - I didn't. He said punishing me was the only way I'd learn to listen." My breathing began to become erratic. I loved my daddy and I know that he loved me. I didn't like these questions.

 

"It's okay, Scarlette. Shh, it's okay. We can stop now." 

 

I nodded as he motioned for Dean to grab a glass of water. I tried to get my breathing back under control when I felt Sam scoot a bit closer. His body heat was kind of soothing and constant. Bobby gave me the water, which I held shakily in both hands. I felt my eyes grow hot, but I wouldn't let myself cry. Daddy wouldn't like it if I cried. Our heads turned towards the bed as we heard John let out a groan. I was left alone next to Sam as Bobby and Dean moved to check on him. I was relieved yet kind of sad. I felt Sam press his side to mine and I was a little bit more calm.

 

* * *

 

John was sitting up on the bed, eating some food Bobby had brought back earlier. He seemed to still be in pain, but it wasn't like he was going to complain about it. He and Bobby kept talking quietly. I had gone back to reading, but it wasn't the same. I was still feeling overly anxious after my conversation with Bobby. Sam was still next to me, his eyes never leaving the television. I occasionally felt eyes on me, but I tried to ignore them. I stared at the page in front of me, my eyes blurring slightly. I shook my head to clear it, but then it wouldn't stop spinning. Dizziness over took me as all the sounds in the room began to sound as if they were underwater. The book slipped from my hands and I subconsciously tried to steady myself on Sam's arm. He turned to look at me, his voice sounding far away.

 

"Scarlette?" My breath to my own ears was ragged, scraping against the walls of my esophagus. Soon Dean was kneeling in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. Sam had moved away from me slightly and the two older men were standing close by.

 

"Scar, I need you to focus on me, look at my eyes." The room looked as if it was shaking when I tried to zero in on Dean's green eyes. My legs had unfurled and my arms stayed at my side. 

 

"Good, good job. Now, can you try to breathe with me?" Dean's voice was soft, but it was just as far away as Sam's had been. His fingers gripped my hand and brought it to his chest.

 

"Concentrate." I felt his chest go up and down in slow deep breaths. I tried to follow, allowing my hand to help me count out my breaths. Soon I was breathing a little more normally, but the room still felt like it was shaking. 

 

"There ya go, just keep doing that. You're going to be okay." My eyes flickered around the room until his voice brought me back.

 

"Nope, hey just keep looking at me. Focus on me until you're calm enough." I locked my gaze back on his face, looking it over. Dean had a lot of freckles. Finally, the room stopped trembling, which technically meant that I had stopped trembling. My breathing was back to normal and sounds were the right frequency and volume again. There was a crash on the television causing me to jump slightly. Dean gripped my hand, keeping me in place as Sam flipped the television off. 

 

"Feeling better?" I nodded as I sat up a little straighter. 

 

"W-what happened?" I looked at Bobby, who looked concerned.

 

"I think you were having a panic attack of sorts. Dean did a fine job of getting you calm again." I turned back to Dean and before I even thought about it, I flung myself into his arms. Tears were threatening to leave my eyes as he hesitantly hugged me. I know that it was strange that I would hug him, but he was the one who knew me best now and I could almost consider him a friend. 

 

"I'm sorry." My voice was muffled in his shoulder.

 

"Don't worry about it." I moved away, wiping my eyes. Bobby handed me the fallen book before tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

 

"We were just talking about heading back to the house. John thinks he feels up for the drive, but Dean and Sam are going to ride in the Impala with him." I nodded before standing, maybe just a little unsteady.

 

"Okay. Are we leaving now? I don't want to be in this motel anymore." I kept my voice soft as I played with the edges of my book.

 

"Yeah, we can leave. C'mon, let's get you settled into the car and I'll grab your backpack." Bobby led me outside before placing me in the backseat, Dean had followed behind, my backpack in his hand.

 

"Here ya go, Bobby."

 

"Can you boys get your dad loaded up?" At those words John appeared. 

 

"I'm not that broken Bobby. I'm fine, just follow behind us." John handed a duffel to Dean to put into the trunk as Sam closed the motel door behind himself.

 

"Alright well, let's get loaded up." Bobby walked around the front of the car before sliding in. John pulled the Impala out of the parking lot as Bobby followed behind. Bobby kept glancing over at me.

 

"Are you still doing okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just glad to be out of the motel room."

 

"About our conversation earlier, I want you to know that if I ever get angry or upset I will never take it out on you, okay?"

 

"I understand. Thank you for letting me stay with you." Bobby offered me a smile, reaching over to ruffle my hair lightly.

 

"No problem, kiddo."

 


	4. Where Is He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just letting you know that there is going to be a time jump happening solely for the purpose of keeping the story moving along. We're going to jump in somewhere around Season 1

**-TIME SKIP-**

 

-  _Cherokee, North Carolina -_

 

 _Bangbangbangbang._ I bolt upright in my bed, my gun aiming for the motel door as I push my hair out of my face. I really should get a hair cut soon. I slid out of the bed as the banging began again. There were two things that could be happening: one, Bobby found out I was gone and came after me or two, the creature I was hunting figured me out. The latter was less likely due to the fact that Raven Mockers usually attacked the sick and dying, but apparently this one was going after the living. Plus certain medicine men were really the only people who could  _see_ the damn things if they decided to be invisible. However, they usually appear as withered old men or women. I suppose it could be Joseph Smith, the local I was working with, but I don't really remember telling him where I was staying. As I was getting ready to glance through the peephole, I heard a familiar gruff voice,

 

"Scarlette open up!" I groaned. I guess there had been a third option after all. Of course Bobby would call Dean Winchester to come pick me up. I lowered my gun to my side before opening the door a crack. I found Dean leaning there with his hand against the wall and Sammy standing off to the side. 

 

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" 

 

"Bobby called and he wants you home. Now let us in." Dean smirked as I rolled my eyes opening the door fully. I rolled my eyes before opening the door a little wider and stepping back. The two of them strolled into the room, Sam took the small table while Dean flopped himself down on my bed. I leaned against the door staring at the two of them.

 

"Bobby knows he can't keep me from hunting forever, right?"

 

"Maybe, but you also know that you're not supposed to be hunting alone. It's dangerous." With those words Dean stood and grabbed my duffel. He began to search for all of my stuff and shoving it into the bag unceremoniously. I folded my arms over my chest.

 

"What do you think you're doing?"

 

"Packing your stuff since obviously you're going to be difficult about this." 

 

"Because I'm not leaving. I've got a job to finish." Dean threw my duffel onto the bed roughly as he looked to the ceiling.

 

"Enough Scarlette. We are taking you home and that is final." I looked over to Sam for help, who simply shrugged.

 

"Sam, tell him that I can do this. I have to help these people." I glared back over at Dean, who looked as if he wanted to yell.

 

"Scarlette, it's not safe to do this kind of stuff alone."

 

"You and Sam go into jobs alone all the time!" I clenched my fists as my voice grew louder. My chest was heaving as I looked defiantly at Dean. It was quiet as I began to calm down. Sam was looking at his brother as if they were having a silent conversation. Dean sighed loudly.

 

"Do we have anywhere to be?"

 

"I haven't found any jobs and I have no new leads on dad." 

 

"Fine. You can finish this out, but you're filling us in. We'll help you, but then you're going back to Bobby." 

 

I began to process what he was saying. I was happy he was going to let me see this through, but I also wanted to prove that I could do this.

 

"What are you even hunting?"

 

"Raven Mocker. I had been looking around for weird cases and found myself here among the Cherokee Nation. It took time for me to be allowed into the loop. The local I'm working with, Joseph Smith, is the one who finally asked for my help."

 

"Raven Mocker? What's that?" Sam's face twisted into curiosity. 

 

"Um, according to Cherokee legends the creature only torments and goes after the sick and dying. It's considered to be an evil spirit and it goes after hearts. It's mostly invisible with the exception of people with strong medicine. This one has switched it up though, it's begun going after the living relatives instead of the dying ones. Joseph and I were going to go looking for it tonight."

 

"Get him here. We'll go over a plan and he can fill us in on what he knows." I nodded grabbing my phone from the night stand. Dean pulled Sam off to the side. I tried to ignore their whispers as I gave Joseph the location of the motel I was staying in. He sounded unsure of Sam and Dean being here. After I hung up I turned to find the both of them staring at me. Sam cleared his throat slightly before opening his mouth.

 

"You're going to put pants on before he gets here right?"

 

"No Sammy, I thought I'd meet him in my underwear and tank top." Huffing I grabbed my duffel before walking to the adjoining bathroom.

 

"I'm taking a shower. Joseph should be here in a few minutes, Cherokee's not very big so when he gets here please play nice." I sent a pointed look to Dean before shutting the door behind me. I switched the hot water on, sitting my duffel down on the counter. I was barely underneath the hot water for ten minutes when there was knocking on the motel door. I quickly rinsed myself off, cursing quietly. I dried off as quickly as I could and got dressed. I opened the bathroom door to find Joseph sitting at the small table with Sam and Dean standing on the other side of the room, staring. I rolled my eyes before walking over and tossing my duffel on my bed.

 

"Joseph, this is Sam and Dean. I know how difficult it is to let outsiders in, but I can't help you if they aren't involved." I sat in the chair opposite the Cherokee man, keeping his gaze.

 

"It won't be easy, but I understand. Have you told them about what we're trying to take care of?"

 

"A bit. They would like to help come up with the plan for later. The boys are good and they taught me what I know." Joseph's eyes slid over the boys once more before giving a final nod. 

 

"Okay, let's get this hashed out. I've already been contacted by a family."

 

The four of us went over a plan, the boys occasionally asking Joseph questions about how to get rid of the thing, what they were needed for, and the like. Once Joseph and the boys were satisfied we began packing up my stuff and gathering up some gear. I knew I wouldn't be coming back to this motel room once this was all over. The boys would be dragging me back to Sioux Falls, whether I truly agreed to go or not. I left the three of them alone and went to check out, the woman at the reception desk smiled politely, but I knew she was glad I was leaving. There hadn't been a lot of complaints, but apparently there had been enough. As I made my way back to the room I found Sam and Dean loading my stuff into the Impala as Joseph sat in his beat up red Dodge. I walked over to his rolled down window.

 

"I'm really sorry about them just showing up, Joseph. I know it's hard to let outsiders in."

 

"Don't worry about it, Scarlette. Your brothers are pretty interesting people." The Cherokee man was smirking as he started his truck up and I could only imagine what the three of them had talked about for the short amount of time I was gone. I didn't bother disputing his claim of my relationship with Sam and Dean. He wasn't entirely wrong after all. The three of us grew up together and we looked out for each other.

 

"Just follow behind me. We've got to go up into the hills so tell Dean to stick close." I nodded before making my way over to where Sam was holding the door open with the seat pushed forward for me to crawl into the backseat. I huffed as I settled in.

 

"You know, I could easily ride up front with you two. I'm small enough." The Impala roared to life, Baby purring as she was put into gear to follow behind Joseph.

 

"You could, but this is much easier for all of us. Besides, I don't know if you've noticed, but Sam is a friggin' giant now and I'm no pixie." I rolled my eyes, but relented as I watched my last taste of freedom grow smaller behind us. I really needed to look into a vehicle of my own.

 

"Joseph said to follow him, but try to keep close. We have to go up into the hills." Dean nodded as he turned his music up. I leaned back and watched the trees go by as we began our winding ascent. Some of the corners were sharp and I heard Dean mutter a curse word or two. Sam was quiet as he combed through the pages of the Cherokee myths and legends book I had bought from one of the gift shops Cherokee had to offer. I felt my phone buzz next to me. Glancing at it, I found Bobby's name lighting up the screen. I scoffed as I shoved it into the small backpack that I basically used as a purse. I felt Dean's eyes on me in the rearview mirror.

 

"I think you need to keep your eyes on the road, Dean."

 

"So, you're just going to ignore Bobby?"

 

"It wouldn't be worth answering. You won't get very good signal in these hills."

 

"At least text him, Scar. He's worried about you." Sam's voice caused my stomach to clench in guilt. I bit my lip as I leaned my head back before sighing. I pulled my phone back out of my bag and shot Bobby a quick message. It wasn't much longer before we pulled into a small driveway. Dean moved to open the door, but I stopped him.

 

"Hang on, Joseph has to talk to the family and tell them we're with him first." We watched Joseph approach the front door and Dean jumped when four or five kids ran past the car chasing each other. I giggled softly as the boys watched the kids run into the house. I looked around and found one of the little girls was still standing on the porch, watching us closely. I sent her a smile and a small wave. She sent me a shy wave back as Joseph came out of the house and toward the Impala. Sam rolled his window down.

 

"They're willing to let you three be here. Leave your gear in the car, we have a long night ahead of us and they want to feed us." Joseph backed away from the car and walked over to his truck to grab his bag. Sam let me out of the back of the Impala and as we closed the doors there was a raven cry from the trees. I couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. Joseph was looking toward the area behind the house intensely. I adjusted my hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail. It didn't take very long for Sam and Dean to be flanking me as I walked towards Joseph.

 

"Was that it?" 

 

"Yup."

 

"What makes you think it'll wait until night fall? It seems to have deviated from it's usual pattern already." 

 

"Humans are more vulnerable after dark." That was all Joseph could say before we were met on the porch by an elderly woman. The little girl I waved to was hiding behind the older woman's leg, looking up at Sam and Dean with wide eyes. 

 

"This is Henrietta Snowbird, her and her family have lived here since before the Removal. Her husband has unfortunately fallen ill. Henrietta, this is Scarlette Graves-Singer and her two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester." 

 

Henrietta stared at the three of us intensely. She looked as if she was looking for something. Her face was wrinkled and she was a tiny woman, but she looked absolutely formidable. She rattled something off in Cherokee to Joseph and her dark brown eyes glinted in what light was left. I could practically feel Sam and Dean glancing at each other behind me as she was answered. After another moment or two, Henrietta spoke to us in a thick drawl,

 

"Let's get inside, dinner should be almost ready." The elder woman turned and began walking inside, nudging the little girl in front of her. Joseph sent me a small smile and I knew I must've had a slightly confused look.

 

"She likes you, Scarlette and you should know that that doesn't come easily with Henrietta."

 

"But I didn't say anything."

 

"You're in the hills of North Carolina in Cherokee country, Scar. You don't have to say anything. Come on." Joseph motioned for us to follow and when we made it inside, we found many faces surrounding a kitchen table. Joseph simply sent them a wave before walking through a small archway leading to a den type room. I immediately followed after him, quietly. I met everyone's eyes as much as I thought was necessary. Sam, Dean, and I found Joseph just outside of a small bedroom.

 

"I need to check in on Jasper, but I want him to meet you at least. I will warn you though, sometimes he's coherent and others he's not." Joseph knocked on the door lightly before nudging the door open a little wider. He stepped through at the sound of a feeble voice,

 

"Come in."

 

"Siyo, Jasper. How are you feeling today?" Joseph sat his bag down in a chair as a wracking cough echoed throughout the room.

 

"Fine, just fine."

 

"I've got some people I'd like you to me. They're going to help me protect you," I was motioned forward to come stand closer to the bed, "Jasper, this is Scarlette."

 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Snowbird." Jasper lifted a hand out toward me and without hesitation I took it. His eyes sparkled with something I didn't recognize.

 

"You're going to need to be strong in your life. Much stronger than you already are." A cough began to wrack his body once more and Joseph moved to get him a drink of water. I stepped back next to Sam and Dean. I tried to shake off the words that the elder man said. 

 

"What do you need us to do, Joseph?"

 

"Just stand outside the door. I need to do a quick prayer then we will introduce you to the rest of the family." Joseph closed the door behind us as he got to work. I leaned against the wall and ran a hand through my hair.

 

"Your hair is getting long again. It looks good." Sam's voice was soft as he attempted to make conversation. It's something he always does when he knows I'm still upset with them.

 

"Well, you two have been gone for a while so you shouldn't be surprised. I was actually thinking of cutting it. Long hair just gets in the way when I'm hunting." Dean huffed and I watched him roll his eyes.

 

"You shouldn't be hunting at all."

 

"I don't want to have this conversation with you again, Dean." I watched his face screw up into a frustrated look. He was about to say something when Sam cut him off,

 

"Can we not argue about this here? We're on a job and now is not the time to get distracted." Dean huffed and I felt my shoulders deflate at the reminder of where we were. 

 

It wasn't much longer before Joseph stepped back out of the room, the smell of sage wafting out of the door behind him. The three of us stood up straight. I couldn't seem to keep the concern off of my face.

 

"How is he?"

 

"He's sleeping now. Are you three ready to meet the family?" Joseph began walking away, leading us back to the kitchen. The family was quiet as Joseph assured them that their patriarch was resting. He turned, gesturing to each of us in turn.

 

"This is Scarlette, Sam, and Dean. They're here to help me keep all of you safe and hopefully rid our nation of this rogue Raven Mocker. I know how difficult it is to let outsiders into situations like this, but I trust them." The family all nodded at Joseph's words, knowing that they can trust his judgement. After a moment, Henrietta clapped her hands loudly.

 

"Let's get started." Two of the woman that were around the table stood and ushered Henrietta into a chair.

 

"Have a seat mom. We'll grab everything." 

 

"Bobby, I think we're going to need some extra chairs son. Can you grab some of the spares from the storage room?" One of the men moved quickly as the two women began placing all of the hot pots on the table. Joseph leaned over to me, whispering,

 

"In traditional Cherokee families, the elders always get their food first and the matriarchs are even more revered." I nodded as I watched Henrietta fill her plate. Dean moved to help Bobby place the chairs down along the outskirts of the table.

 

"Alright, guests can go first."

 

Sam, Dean, and I hesitated slightly before Joseph moved in front of us, taking his plate. I followed suit quickly before I could give it too much thought. We found out seats and the kitchen came to life as I watched the family interact with one another. The kids had taken their plates to a small table in the den just off the kitchen. I felt a slight pang in my chest. I loved Bobby and the boys a lot, but sometimes I felt myself wondering how different life could be. When I felt Dean's eyes on me I turned back to my food, digging in.

 

Once everyone was through eating, it had grown dark outside. As the family began to clean up, I could hear the Raven Mocker's cry growing closer outside. I nudged Dean before turning to Joseph,

 

"Should we get our gear?" Joseph nodded and I followed the boys out of the house to the Impala. Dean opened the trunk, propping it open with one of the shotguns.

 

"I still don't know how we're supposed to fight this thing. You said it can make itself invisible."

 

"Yeah, but if Joseph can set eyes on it then it's supposed to die within seven days. We just have to keep the rest of the family safe, while he protects Jasper." I moved to haul a bag over my shoulder when the Raven Mocker let out another loud cry. My eyes moved to the edge of the trees and I thought I saw someone move, but it was far too fast for me to actually see.

 

"We need to get back inside." Dean slammed the trunk shut and we moved back inside, fast on our feet. 

 

"Joseph, it's here. We need to get everyone in one location. Will salt ward this thing off?"

 

"I don't think so, as I explained when we first met, it's not necessarily a spirit so much as a witch. We can try to fit everyone into the room with Jasper, right now it's the safest." I nodded as we shuffled everyone through the house to join Jasper. Sam handed me some small bags. 

 

"Put these in each corner of the room. They might help ward this place a little more." 

 

"Been messing with witches lately, Sammy?" He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but shook his head.

 

"It was in dad's journal. I don't know where he got it from, but they're supposed to be protection bags." The smell of sage his my nose as Joseph began smudging the family, his words coming muttered from his lips. The kids had grown quiet and the smallest girl was looking a little fidgety. I placed the small bags where I was supposed before Joseph gestured me over.

 

"I need to smudge the three of you." The two boys were flanking me once again as Joseph began wafting the smoke over us. We could hear creaking from other parts of the house. I heard the cocking of their guns, loaded with rock salt and I braced myself in front of the family. Joseph's eyes were scanning the door as it finally popped open with a light click. I felt dread fill the pit of my stomach. This was nothing like he had described from his past experiences, this was different in the worst way. Sam was standing by Jasper's bed, gun aimed as Dean positioned himself against the wall just inside the door. 

 

I raised my own gun high as I heard the smallest whimper from behind me. I shifted my weight to ground myself, but then things grew quiet. I glanced over at Joseph, my nerves getting the best of me, but he held up a hand and began to speak in Cherokee. The door began to open wider. I tried to keep my breathing even as the creaking began to resound throughout the room. Joseph began wafting smoke in the direction of where he was looking. I was in the perfect position to place a shot, but as I adjusted my grip on the shotgun, I saw the smoke form itself around a shape. It's head turned to face me and I took aim. As it made to step towards me, Dean took a shot and thankfully it hit something solid. 

 

The cry it unleashed hurt my ears and I heard Jasper groan softly. I really didn't know if the elder man was going to make it through the night. Joseph began to speak to it in Cherokee once more and I could also hear voices from behind me joining him, only these voices sounded like a prayer. 

 

"It knows it's going to die, but it refuses to leave." Hearing Joseph speak in English shocked me lightly, but I shook it off.

 

"So, what do we do?"

 

"We could attempt to set it on fire, but I don't feel comfortable doing that in the house." 

 

"Can we lead it outside?" Joseph shook his head and began wafting more smoke towards it, his voice mumbling faster. I licked my lips and shifted again as it began to move towards me again. 

 

"Scarlette, it's zeroing in on you. Sam, move a little closer to Scarlette and try and take her spot in front of the family." Our bodies began shifting as Sam moved behind Joseph and I moved closer to the door.

 

"It's following you, keep moving and if we can get it outside we can kill it." 

 

I nodded as I glanced at Dean, who looked less than ecstatic that I had now become the bait for this thing. Joseph wafted more smoke so that we could continue to see the figure. I kept my eyes on where it's face should've been, it didn't have eyes that I could see, but I felt them on me and they were intent. I began to back out of the door, ready to run through the house. 

 

"Are you guys ready? Sam, Dean and I are going to follow this thing out of here. Henrietta, you know the prayers, just keep smudging the room. Scarlette?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Go."

 

I turned and booked it as fast as I could through the house. I could hear this thing behind me as it screeched. I made it through the front door and into the yard before I grabbed the gas can Joseph had in the back of his truck. I was crushed against the side of the truck before I could get the cap off. There was no smoke for me to even remotely see a figure now, but I could feel it against my body. A gun cocked and I saw Dean standing there his gun aimed, ready to fire.

 

"It's got me pinned. Just shoot it, you won't hit me." Dean was hesitating and I looked at Joseph.

 

"You can see this thing. Shoot it and get it off of me." I was trying to keep calm, but the pressure never lessened. 

 

"Scarlette, stop talking." Joseph was next to me and taking the cannister from me before flinging gas in the Raven mocker's face. It shocked it enough that the pressure lifted from my body almost immediately as Dean pulled me away and tossed Joseph his lighter. It didn't take long for Joseph to set the monster aflame.

 

Dean's grip was tight on my body as an awful screech was released into the air. I heard Sam yelling for us as he ran out of the house. The creature began to crumple as we watched, but when the fire was out there was a wail from inside. I looked at Joseph, who began to walk quickly to get back to the family. I struggled out of Dean's grip before following behind. 

 

I found him at Jasper's bedside, his hand on Henrietta's back as she hunched over. Tears were over the family's faces and I knew that Jasper was dead. I slumped against the door, fatigue crashing through my body. A soft creak on the floor boards told me Sam and Dean had made their way back inside. The families soft whimpers punched a hole in my chest, and a lump began to form in my throat making it difficult to swallow. I began to back out of the room and it wasn't very long before a pair of hands were on my shoulders, leading me outside.

 

Once I was in the front yard it was as if my airways opened up and I could fully breathe again. I leaned over, my hands on my knees, taking slow breaths. There was a sigh behind me before Dean crouched down in front of me.

 

"Hey, hey look at me." He hand was soft as he lifted my chin to look into his eyes. He tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I kept breathing deeply. 

 

"You can't save everyone, Scar. Plus, it was most likely his time any way. You saw how he was when we got here." I nodded as he peered around me before standing. I turned and was met with Sam and Joseph waiting. Joseph shook hands with Sam and Dean before they moved towards the Impala. Joseph stretched his arms out and pulled me into a hug. 

 

"Thank you for your help." I stepped back and he offered me a sad smile.

 

"It was no trouble. I'm just sorry for the family, but I'm glad that we could help get rid of this thing. You're still positive that it was alone, right?"

 

"I'm sure. The family wanted me to thank you as well, and they're sorry that you can't stay longer for them to thank you properly."

 

"It's better if I leave now. They have grieving to do, and my presence wouldn't be helpful." I heard the Impala roar to life behind me and Joseph chuckled.

 

"I think Dean is getting impatient. Remind him to be careful on those turns, people have gone down into the hollers far too often from stupidity."

 

"I will. Call me if you ever need anything. If I can't get to you personally, I can always send someone your way." Joseph dragged me into another hug.

 

"Keep in touch, Scarlette." He gave my arm a pat before going back into the house. Sam crawled out of the front seat as I approached the Impala, moving the seat forward. I slid in carefully, leaning my head against the back seat.

 

* * *

 

"Dean, we've been on the road for hours. Can we please just stop somewhere and sleep in an actual bed?" I rubbed my face roughly as Sam's voice woke me from my nap.

 

"Sam, we've stayed in this car longer than this."

 

"Yeah, but that was when we could trade off and one of us could take the backseat to rest." Things were quiet for a few minutes and I knew Dean was thinking it over. I pretended to continue sleeping as I heard him sigh.

 

"Fine, but we leave first thing in the morning." I adjusted myself in the back seat and tried to relax once more. Dean had one of his old cassettes playing and the guitar lulled me back to sleep.

 

**\- Dean's POV -**

 

I glanced in the rearview mirror to find Scarlette still asleep and smirked.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Even after all this time, she still falls asleep fast in a moving car and classic rock on the radio."

 

"She's also had a long day, Dean. We need to make sure she's not actually hurt when we get to the motel, which should be coming up on the right in a couple of miles." Things were quiet again as Sam readjusted in his seat. I tapped on the steering wheel along with the song on the radio. 

 

"Do you still think we should tell her about dad?"

 

"She deserves to know, Sam."

 

"True, but you realize she's going to want to come with us. You know how both you and Bobby feel about that."

 

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." 

 

"Motel is right there." Sam pointed on the right side, and I flipped the blinker. As we pulled to a stop in a parking spot, I cut the engine.

 

"Go get us a room, I'll wake the beast."

 

"Good luck." Sam crawled out of the car quickly, not envying my job at all. I had to admit, Scarlette could be difficult to wake up. I turned in my seat and began tapping on her leg.

 

"Scarlette, wake up. We're getting a motel room, grab your stuff." She grumbled and drew her legs up to her chest.

 

"'M tired, Dee." I chuckled as she squished her cheek against the seat. 

 

"I know, but you've gotta wake up enough to get into bed and then you can go back to sleep." I tapped her leg again a little more forcefully. After a few more taps it shocked her awake. She sat up with a shot, nearly hitting her head on the roof of the Impala. Her eyes were wild as she looked around finally landing on me.

 

"Where are we?" Her voice was thick as she sat up straight and fixed her hair.

 

"Motel. C'mon, Sammy's getting our room and we need to look you over to make sure you're not completely injured." I stepped back as she began to crawl her way out of the back seat. Her movements were stiff and judging by the face she pulled she was pretty sore.

 

"I'm okay, Dee. Just a little stiff is all. Nothing a shower won't cure." 

 

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see." She grabbed her backpack out of the backseat and closed the door as Sam made his way back over to us. 

 

"We got lucky. The room we're in front of is ours." He tossed the keys in the air only for Scarlette to jump in front of me to catch them. I scowled as she ran for the door.

 

"I've got dibs on the shower first."

 

"Save some hot water for the rest of us." Sam chuckled as I popped the trunk. 

 

We grabbed our stuff and headed inside. I noticed Scarlette had tossed her bag on one of the beds already. I sat my own bag on the other bed before turning to Sam. 

 

"It looks as though you're getting the couch tonight, Sammy." I grinned slightly as he groaned, but surprisingly shuffled to the couch without argument. I flopped back down on the bed and groaned. 

 

"So, any ideas where we need to head to next on the hunt for dad?" 

 

"I've looked through his journal again, but so far we've exhausted all of the possible locations he could be." I laid there quiet for a moment listening to the water run in the bathroom. I could hear Sam flipping through the pages of dad's journal, making more notes. 

 

"What time do you think we'll get back to Bobby's?"

 

"Another day or so depending on how often we have to stop."

 

"I found something strange going on over in Missouri."

 

"Bobby's already about to have a heart attack at the fact that we let Scarlette finish this last job. You know there's no way we'd get her to sit out on the one in Missouri." 

 

"What's going on in Missouri?" I sat up to find Scarlette had opened the bathroom door, ruffling a towel over her hair. She quirked an eyebrow at me as she moved to perch on her chosen bed.

 

"Uh, nothing for us to worry about. Now, come here. Let's get you checked out." She rolled her eyes, but moved to stand in front of me. I looked over her arms, finding just a little bruising, but there were a couple of scratches. 

 

"I told you I was fine, Dean."

 

"Is your back okay? I know you were slammed pretty hard." She rolled her eyes, but nodded her head.

 

"I'm all good, just stiff. What's going on in Missouri?" I sighed as she sat cross legged on her bed.

 

"Like we said, nothing for us to worry about. Our priority is getting you back to Bobby before he has a heart attack or something." Scarlette rolled her eyes before crawling under her covers. I looked over to find Sam had left his perch before I heard the shower running. Groaning, I stood up and moved my bag to sit near the bedside table - moving Scarlette's as well. I flopped back down on the bed and closed my eyes. It wasn't the softest bed, but it was softer than most.

 

* * *

**\- Scarlette's POV -**

 

 

My eyes popped open as I shot up like a rocket, my breathing a bit erratic. I quickly pulled my hair into a top knot as I tried to calm myself down. I glanced down at the next bed to find Dean gone, but I could hear the shower running in the bathroom. I jumped as the motel door popped open, only to have my shoulders deflate when I realized that it was just Sam.

 

"You okay?" He sat a bag of food down on the bed next to me.

 

"Yeah, just a weird dream."

 

"New or is it the one you always have?"

 

"Recurring. What in this bag is mine?"

 

"Doesn't matter, I got you and Dean the same thing." I nodded as I foraged through to grab what I wanted. My back was still stiff and I knew we'd be having a long trip because Dean hated stopping.

 

"Hey Sammy, do you have any pain killers?"

 

"Let me look. What's hurting?"

 

"My back is just a little stiff is all." Sam tossed me a bottle of water and a pill bottle as Dean walked out of the bathroom. I popped two pills quickly as I watched Dean make his way over to his bed to pull on his shoes.

 

"Get dressed, Scar. We're leaving as soon as you're ready." I groaned as I sat my food back down and grabbed my bag. Once in the bathroom I changed as quickly as I could before reappearing in front of them. I picked up the bag of food excitedly ready to eat only to have it snatched out of my hand.

 

"You can eat in the Impala. Let's get going." I furrowed my brow.

 

"You hate when people eat in Baby when she's moving."

 

"Well, I'll just have to suck it up this time. Bobby's called me twice since I've been awake." I rolled my eyes as I hitched my bag over my shoulder and followed Dean out to the car. We tossed his and Sam's bags into the trunk and I crawled into the back to get settled. We pulled over to the office to pick up Sam and then we were back on the road. I ate carefully as Sam pulled the map back out ready to guide Dean. I giggled softly.

 

"You mean to tell me that you two don't have that map memorized yet?" Sam snorted.

 

"Not yet." Things were quiet again as I began to finish my food. Dean cranked the radio up allowing AC/DC to pump through the Impala's speakers as I dug into the bag for my food.

* * *

_Singer Salvage Yard, Near Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

 

I sunk down into the front seat as we pulled to a stop in front of the house. Bobby was on the front porch waiting for us, his arms crossed. Dean put Baby in park before reaching back to wake up Sam.

 

"Does Bobby look mad?" Dean snorted as he glanced toward the house. 

 

"Let's see, you snuck out with weapons and hopped on a bus to go after a monster that you had no clue how to kill."

 

"I'm not a kid though, Dean! I'm barely younger than you and I'm older than Sam." Dean was quiet for a moment as he stared at the steering wheel. 

 

"I know. C'mon, keeping him waiting is just going to make him more upset." I rolled my eyes as I gripped my bag and crawled out of the car, letting Sam out behind me. I kept behind Dean as we walked up to the porch. Bobby's face softened a little once he realized that I wasn't injured. 

 

"Scarlette. Good to know you're safe." His voice was rough, like he hadn't slept properly in days. Guilt bubbled in the pits of my stomach as Dean nudged me up the steps.

 

"Yup. I'm barely even bruised." 

 

"Head inside. We've got quite a bit to talk about. Maybe make some coffee or something." I nodded and moved passed him slowly. I barely made it to the door before his hand grabbed my arm, spinning me around and pulled me into a tight hug. I returned it, squeezing him tightly. Once he pulled away, he pushed me toward the door before turning back to the boys. I moved into the house, but didn't close the door completely behind me.

 

"Have you heard anything, Bobby?"

 

"No one I've talked to has seen hide or hair of your dad. I told them to keep their eyes and ears peeled."

 

"Dad knows how to hide. If he wants to be found he will be." 

 

"Well, come in and sit for awhile."

 

I moved quickly for the kitchen, dropping my bag on the floor next to the couch. How could they not tell me that John was missing? My brow furrowed as I made a pot of coffee. I heard their boots falling heavy on Bobby's wooden floors as I leaned against the counter, folding my arms over my chest. 

 

"Have a seat, Scar." I looked up to find the three of them pulling chairs out and sitting down. I guess this was going to be a family affair. I took the nearest chair and waited for Bobby to ream into me.

 

"What were you thinking?"

 

"People were  _dying_ , and the boys were off taking care of another job. You said yourself that you couldn't find anyone to take it because it too much time to work your way into getting the people to trust you. I couldn't stand by and let another family die." I kept eye contact with him to try and convey how I felt, but after a moment his head hung low. His shoulders began shaking and at first I thought he was crying, but when he lifted his head he was laughing softly. My eyes widened as I glanced over at the boys, who looked just as surprised as I was.

 

"I don't get what's funny about this uncle Bobby." He stopped laughing as he looked back at me, and shook his head.

 

"No, it's not, but I think I've finally realized something. No matter how much it pains me." His brow furrowed as he stood up to grab himself a cup of coffee. I tried to wait patiently as he cooled it just enough to take a long draw. 

 

"Listen, I know you're not a little girl anymore, but I helped raise you and you've got to understand how hard it is to let you do the dangerous stuff. When we found you, you were so young and you had just lost your dad. I watched you grow up, I took care of you. I never wanted a hunter's life for you. I wanted to keep you out of it, but as hard as I tried you kept learning things." He paused and took another drink. He stared at me for a long time.

 

"I suppose that if it will keep you from sneaking off -"

 

"Bobby, I'm twenty-four years old now -" He held up a hand to stop me from trying to interrupt him.

 

"What I mean is, if it will keep you from leaving without telling me where you're going and not know if you're going to make it back then I suppose I can allow you to go hunting, but only small stuff to start out with." I sat up a little straighter in my seat and looked between the boys and Bobby.

 

"Are you serious? No more helicopter parenting?" Bobby rolled his eyes as Sam and Dean snorted slightly.

 

"Yes, I'm serious. Just stop sneaking off." I leaped up from my chair and wrapped my arms around the older man's neck. Maybe this means that I could finally search for the wolf, who made my father leave me. I heard whispers from behind me, which made me remember the conversation I overheard. I stepped away from Bobby and face the boys, which made them stop and try to act innocent.

 

"Speaking of parents. I may or may not have overheard your conversation. I know that uncle John is missing. I want to help, so where do we start?"


End file.
